


Hold Me Close, Sway Me More

by GayWarden



Series: Justice Needs Mercy [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela really needs a coffee intervention, F/F, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayWarden/pseuds/GayWarden
Summary: "I didn't know you could waltz," she said, smiling a little. That made Fareeha chuckle and lean down to kiss her forehead."And I didn't know you could waltz," she echoed Angela's words and then added, in the same tone she used to talk to her superiors. "Could you ever forgive me for keeping such vital intel from you?"Of course, the effect was completely ruined by Fareeha's smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elephantems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantems/gifts).



> Pharmercy. Waltzing. In the medbay.   
> Please enjoy the gay

"See you tomorrow, luv!"

"Same time, same place, different kinds of tea maybe?"

"You got it!"

Angela waved Lena goodbye with a smile, but as soon as the medbay's doors closed, she leaned against it, allowing the wave of exhaustion wash over her.

 _I could really use a coffee… or three_ , she thought, remembering her forgotten cups in her office. Her request to keep a coffee machine in it had been denied, so everyone would have to handle the copious amounts of cups Angela would have to wash. She suspected the negative to be in some part Fareeha's doing, but there was no proof for that, so Angela settled for giving her the evil eye every time she drank coffee near the soldier. Which meant a lot of times.

The lack of a machine to help her get as much caffeine as she needed to keep doing her research was a true loss. Angela would survive that, though. She'd most definitely survived much worse than a lack of an immediately available caffeine supply. Speaking of which, she had to go work some more on her research papers, as they wouldn't write themselves. Not yet, at least.

So, Angela went back into her office and opened the files she had been working with. She was sure that was leading her to a breakthrough, which more often than not meant some extra hours spent writing. It was science and it could possibly improve a lot of people's qualities of life, so Angela wanted to make the best work she could, but also as fast as possible.

That meant some more sleepless nights, more often than the usual, but nothing she wasn't used to. Oh, and coffee. Lots and lots of coffee.

She tried to write some more, but the lack of available caffeine - she noted as she saw the amount of empty cups around her office - and the fact that it had been a particularly bad week, made Angela decide she could give herself a small break. That decision found her opening her music player app and scrolling until she found the song she was looking for. After a short click on the remote, the lilting sound of piano joined the beeping of the medbay's machines.

Angela closed her eyes and started swaying a little to it, letting the piano guide her movements, which were in turn gradually falling into an old, familiar routine. For a moment, a brief thought crossed her mind - _I must be quite the image, the world famous Doctor Ziegler dancing alone in her medbay_ -, but it was quickly pushed back as Angela's body and mind fell fully into the waltz's steps.

Anyone else would have likely tripped, but Angela was in _her room_ , which she knew like the back of her hand. However, she was so focused on the song that she didn't notice the click of the door opening. So, she was startled when she felt an arm being wrapped around her waist and a hand take her own. It took all of her training to not jump at first, but then she noticed that the hand holding hers was familiar, and started to relax.

She opened her eyes and her theory was confirmed. There, looking at her with the softest smile Angela had ever seen, was Fareeha. The very same stoic soldier who shot rockets at their enemies was right there, holding her and leading her around the waltz's steps. Angela could feel her heart flutter, but couldn't tell if it was because of the way she was holding her, of the dance itself or even if it was because of her smile, which Fareeha used only for her.

Angela opened her mouth to start asking Fareeha about the dance, but she was stopped by her girlfriend shaking her head slightly, so she rested her own head on Fareeha's chest and relaxed as much as she could against her, letting herself be led.

The two of them twirled around the room in comfortable silence, with the song being the main sound one could hear then.

They were in the medbay, Angela's domain and the place she knew like the back of her hand, but now that she was in Fareeha's arms, it felt different.

The song ended, but both Fareeha and Angela stayed holding each other, the latter's head still safely and comfortably on the former's chest and their breathings synchronized. Then, Angela looked up at Fareeha.

"I didn't know you could waltz," she said, smiling a little. That made Fareeha chuckle and lean down to kiss her forehead.

"And _I_ didn't know _you_ could waltz," she echoed Angela's words and then added, in the same tone she used to talk to her superiors. "Could you ever forgive me for keeping such vital intel from you?"

Of course, the effect was completely ruined by Fareeha's smile.

"I can think of a few things," Angela said, leaning up to kiss the corner of Fareeha's mouth. "But first, not that I'm not happy to have you here, but weren't you doing your workout routine with Aleksandra?"

"I was, but it ended a while ago. You were late for dinner, so I thought you might have been overworking yourself again," Fareeha said.

"Then you found me dancing."

Fareeha nodded, her eyes shining with mischief, "all by yourself in here. How you managed to do it here without falling over is the real surprise." Both her smile and her tone were teasing.

It worked, if Angela's dramatic gasp was any indication. The doctor broke the hug and put a hand over her heart, trying to keep a straight face when she said, "you come into my medbay and disrespect me like that?" She put the back of her other hand over her forehead, making a dramatic pose. "Preposterous, Captain Amari. Preposterous."

To her surprise, Fareeha _got down on her knees_ , took both of Angela's hands and looked up at her with the biggest almost perfect puppy eyes ever known to humankind. Almost perfect because she still had that very amused glint in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Doctor Ziegler. Could I ever hope to  earn your forgiveness?"

Angela tapped her chin with her index finger and hummed, drawing the moment as she pretended to think. After a couple of seconds, she looked at Fareeha and had to school her features to not let the wave of affection that ran through her when she noticed her girlfriend was still doing the puppy eyes show. _Absolutely adorable_ , she thought.

"You're in luck. I believe I do have the perfect task for you." Angela's eyes now matched Fareeha's with the mischief one could see in them. At these words, Fareeha stood up, trying to keep a soldierlike posture while allowing her expression to change to a curious smile.

"Oh, what is it?"

And at that Angela bowed and kissed one of Fareeha's hands.

"Dance with me one more time?"

Fareeha had already put her arm back around Angela's waist, pulling her close again. "I'll dance a million dances if they're with you, ya amar."

Angela laughed softly and clicked the remote to restart the song she'd picked earlier. She also went back into her previous position of lying her head on Fareeha's chest and closing her eyes, allowing herself to be lulled into a very comfortable sense of safety.

They were in the medbay, where Angela ruled supreme and the place she knew like the back of her hand, but now that she was in Fareeha's arms, it felt different. It felt like home.


End file.
